Five Pilots, Together
by Megkazul
Summary: Stick all of them in a room together? 5x2, 1x4 *Finished!
1. Just Grab Someone

Pairings:  
- Active: 5x2, 1x4  
- Implied: 1+2, 3+4, 2x4  
  
Warnings: yaoi  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam belongs to the fans! ...and whoever paid for it.  
  
Five Pilots, Together  
by Megkazul  
  
  
Chapter 1: Just Grab Someone  
  
Duo yawned and stretched luxuriously, propping his feet up on the table.  
  
Heero tried to ignore the other pilot, but it was impossible. Duo was constantly doing things to distract him, and his eyes kept straying to watch. The way Duo stretched was particularly distracting. Of all the guys Heero had ever known, Duo wore the tightest clothing. He was unbelievably attractive when he stretched, letting that smooth black material glide over his muscles and then having the audacity to end up in a position that displayed his body perfectly.  
  
Duo noticed Heero staring at him and smiled as he saw several other pilots doing the same.  
  
"Maxwell," Wufei said, looking at him disapprovingly, "you're becoming a distraction."  
  
"Aw, leave him be Wufei," Quatre licked his lips and stared at Duo, "this is entertaining."  
  
//Grr// Heero didn't like the way Quatre was looking at Duo. "Quatre, why don't you go play with Trowa?"  
  
Quatre wrinkled his nose and hopped over to Trowa, who immediately narrowed his eyes and pointed his gun at Quatre.  
  
"See?!" Quatre whined, "I can't play with Trowa; I can't even get near him!"  
  
"Well you can't have Duo. He's mine."  
  
"I am, am I?" Duo leapt out of his chair and dashed over to stand behind Wufei, wrapping his arms around the Chinese boy's neck and nuzzling him gently, "What if I don't wanna be yours?"  
  
Heero didn't answer, he just smirked and watched as Duo toyed with Wufei.  
  
Determined to make Heero jealous, Duo opened his mouth and extended his tongue, letting it brush lightly against Wufei's lips.  
  
Wufei didn't respond; he didn't even open his mouth.  
  
Duo frowned and slid around to Wufei's front side, putting his hand on the boy's jaw and forcing it open.  
  
"That's better." Duo pressed close to Wufei and began to kiss him, tasting the boy's sweet mouth and enjoying it, despite Wufei's continuing lack of response. //How can he just stand there?!//  
  
He stopped kissing the boy and moved his mouth to Wufei's ear, "Come on, help me here," he whispered, hoping the boy would finally respond, which he did.  
  
Wufei slid one arm around Maxwell's shoulders and placed the other on the boy's waist and began kissing him passionately, trying to make as much a show of it as possible. Maxwell, being an expert at getting attention, was doing his part wonderfully, and both Yuy and Winner were watching attentively. As he continued to kiss Maxwell, Wufei wrapped one leg around Maxwell's ankles and keeping the other in place to support him.  
  
Duo was in heaven. Not only had he managed to put on a great show for Heero, but Wufei was an incredibly good kisser. He loved the way Wufei was holding him, really getting into it and surely driving Heero crazy. He was completely unprepared for what Wufei did next.  
Without warning, Wufei bit down hard upon Duo's bottom lip and pushed him away. Surprised, Duo exclaimed as he stumbled backward, tripping over Wufei's foot.  
  
"He bit me!" Duo looked up at Wufei incredulously, wondering why he was sitting on the floor with a bloody lip. Eyes wide, he looked toward Heero and Quatre, who seemed to be trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Did you see that?! Wufei bit me!"  
  
Wufei looked down at the pilot sprawled before him, "You deserved it."  
  
"I did not!" Duo looked horribly offended, so Quatre went over to cheer him up.  
  
"Duo, don't worry about it, nobody expects you to understand Wufei."  
  
Wufei glared at Winner furiously, but the boy ignored him.  
  
"Come on, cheer up." Quatre put his hand on Duo's chin, forcing the longhaired pilot to look at him.  
  
//Dammit, this is not going well, everyone here, excluding Trowa, is closer to Duo than me!// Heero walked over to the two boys on the floor and picked them both up, one in each hand.  
  
"Hey, Heero," Quatre whined, "you're interrupting my quality time with Duo here."  
  
Heero glared at Quatre, "You don't get quality time with Duo."  
  
Duo grinned, looking awfully ridiculous as he hung from Heero's hand, "Quatre's too soft for my tastes anyway; last time I fucked him he-"  
  
Duo's words were cut off as Heero hurled him across the room, straight towards Trowa, who pressed the barrel of his gun into Duo's neck and asked him to repeat what he'd just said.  
  
"Umm..." Duo tried to think of something that wouldn't make the taller pilot angrier, "Quatre's great in bed?"  
  
Trowa narrowed his eyes and cocked the gun.  
  
"Bad, I mean bad. Quatre's horrible in bed! Uhh..." realizing he'd just made a mistake, Duo corrected himself before Trowa could pull the trigger.  
  
"No! Heero's good in bed. I wouldn't know about Quatre; I've never had him before."  
  
"Keep it that way." Trowa kicked Duo back towards the other boys.  
  
Duo looked up at the people around him. Heero was still holding Quatre and they were both staring at him blankly. Wufei was standing just a little ways behind them with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Now he's laughing at me!" Duo glared at Wufei, "He thinks this is funny!"  
  
"Maxwell, your stupidity amazes me."  
  
//That's it. He's dead.// Duo pounced on Wufei, knocking the surprised boy to the floor.  
  
"Maxwell, please get off me." Wufei was lying on his back, with Maxwell sitting on top of him. Maxwell growled and put on an angry face. Wufei's eyes widened. //Whoa... Maxwell looks good mad.//  
  
"I will not get off."  
  
"Wufei gets quality time with Duo," Quatre grumbled.  
  
Heero glared at Quatre and then dropped him on the floor. "Hn."  
  
Wufei propped himself up on his elbows and looked into Maxwell's angry blue-violet eyes. "What do I have to do to make you get off?"  
  
"Hmm..." Maxwell appeared to be thinking for a second, then leaned over and whispered into Wufei's ear.  
  
Wufei paled, "Nani?"  
  
Heero looked over at Duo and Wufei suspiciously. He knew Wufei would never do anything dishonorable, but their whispering was making him nervous.  
  
"Come on Wufei, it'll be fun," Duo grinned devilishly.  
  
"What if Yuy pulls out a gun?"  
  
"Don't worry about that," Duo patted a sheathed weapon at his waist, "I stole it from him."  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow and looked at Maxwell, "How did you get it off him?"  
  
Duo grinned.  
  
"Alright," Wufei smirked. //This is going to be interesting...//  
  
Duo leapt off Wufei and dashed toward Heero, "Wufei trying to kill me!"  
  
"Good. Let him"  
  
"Don't you even care?!" Duo looked at Heero, aghast.  
  
"No." In reality, Heero did care for Duo, but Duo could defend himself.  
  
Duo put on a fearful expression and then glanced toward Wufei, who jumped to his feet and began chasing after Duo.  
  
"So, Quatre, what've you been doing lately?" Heero was way behind on his sleep and hoped he could get Quatre talking; Quatre's talks could put anyone to sleep.  
  
Quatre didn't even turn to face Heero, he just stared into space as he answered Heero, "I'm depressed."  
  
//Huh? Had he heard that right? Quatre? Depressed?//  
  
Wufei grabbed Duo. "Heero! Help me!"  
  
Heero didn't even notice Duo, he was too busy looking at Quatre.  
  
"Depressed? Why?"  
  
Quatre looked over at Trowa, who was standing by the door with his eyes closed, holding his gun.  
  
"I'm so lonely."  
  
Heero put an arm around Quatre sympathetically, "Don't worry, Trowa will snap out of it soon."  
  
Quatre looked at Heero, his eyes gleaming with moisture.  
  
//Those eyes...// Heero was unable to resist them, and without thinking, he leaned over and licked Quatre's lips.  
  
Duo struggled to get out of Wufei's grip, but the boy wouldn't let him go. Wufei held onto him tightly and managed to knock him onto the floor.  
  
"Wufei!" Duo looked up at him pleadingly  
  
Wufei placed his mouth over Maxwell's and kissed him softly, letting his tongue slip in between Maxwell's lips, which, not surprisingly, were already parted.  
  
With speed enough to astound Heero, Quatre glued himself to Heero and began to cry into his shoulder.  
  
"Quatre, calm down," Heero ran his fingers through the distraught boy's hair.  
  
"No, no... this is horrible, I hate being alone."  
  
Heero wrapped his arms around Quatre and held him tightly, "You're not alone."  
  
Duo kissed Wufei back eagerly, sucking at the boy's tongue as if it were his life force.  
  
Wufei broke the kiss as he started to laugh, "Maxwell! I thought you wanted me to be seme."  
  
Duo craned his head up, trying to reach Wufei's lips, "I don't care anymore; Heero isn't paying any attention."  
  
Wufei smirked and gave the boy what he wanted, kissing him passionately.  
  
Quatre put his mouth up to Heero's and gnawed on the skin there until Heero opened his mouth.  
  
//Quatre's down right horny when he's depressed!// But Heero didn't mind; he let Quatre's tongue enter his mouth and the began to toy with it, liking the obsessive way Quatre's tongue went about claiming his mouth.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Authors Note: Ooh... this could get interesting... Please review.  



	2. What's Up With Trowa?

Pairings: 3x4, 4x1, 2x5  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (Yay!)  
  
Five Pilots, Together  
by Megkazul  
  
Chapter 2: What's Up With Trowa?  
  
Lady Une: The council has agreed to the presence of Oz soldiers in the colonies! Tomorrow we will begin military occupation of the colonies. The rebel forces will surely be on the alert and we must act with the utmost caution in dealing with these...::Une continues big, long military speech::  
  
Troops: ::watching Lady Une intently:: //The way her chest rises and falls when she speaks... Come on, take off the coat!//  
  
Lady Une: ... //Did they hear a word I said?//  
  
Troops: ::stare at her with blank looks one their faces::  
  
~...* Scene fades out, to be replaced by Trowa *...~  
  
Trowa had been working for Oz when Lady Une had presented them with a new drug. She claimed it would increase their efficiency both in training and in battle. Now this did seem a little suspicious, but whether she shows it or not, Lady Une truly loves her men. She would never poison them. So Trowa, not wanting to blow his cover, had taken the drug with the rest of the soldiers. It worked exactly as she said it would. The men noticeably improved; in fact, they worked better than ever before. Unfortunately, though, the drug had a side effect...  
  
~...* Flashback *...~  
  
::two forms are lying huddled together under the sheets of a double bed::  
  
Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre, who smiled serenely and rolled over, placing himself on top of Trowa.  
  
"Quatre..." Trowa stared into those beautiful pale blue eyes. Quatre leaned down to kiss Trowa, who automatically opened his mouth to let the boy's tongue enter. Their tongues met halfway and began intertwining around each other in an exotic dance. Trowa's hands began to stroke Quatre's bare body, feeling the gentle curve of his ribcage, the soft skin of his belly, and the empty plane of his back. Quatre began to get impatient and started kissing his mate harder, more intensely, but Trowa didn't match the other boy's haste. He tried his best, but his heart wasn't in it. With horror, he realized he couldn't do it. His breathing was normal, his heart rate was slow and controlled. Their wasn't a drop of adrenaline, or any other stimulant, in his blood. //Nothing. No reaction, no love, no desire.// Without warning, he rolled over and hopped out of the bed.  
  
"Wha...? Trowa!"  
  
Trowa ignored the upset boy on the bed and approached a full length mirror that was hanging on the wall. He had a great body, he really did, but the image in the mirror wasn't that of a lover. There was a soldier staring back at him, not an aroused male. He saw Quatre's reflection slide out of bed and come toward him.  
  
"Trowa, what's wrong?"  
  
Trowa didn't answer, he just stood there, downcast, wondering why he couldn't love his koi. Quatre came closer and placed his arms around Trowa. It was like having his soul sucked into a black hole. Quatre's touch only amplified the emptiness he felt inside. He shoved the boy away roughly and stared at him, not bothering to hide the fear in his eyes. It scared him more than he had ever thought possible. Quatre's touch was one of love and empathy, but he could not feel it.  
  
"Trowa, please," Quatre's voice took on a desperate tone, "tell me what's wrong! Let me help you."  
  
~...* Back to the present *...~  
  
Trowa shuddered, hating the cold darkness in his empty heart. He loved Quatre, he really did, but he couldn't stand to be near him anymore. He knew he was confusing Quatre, hurting him with his actions, and it was obvious the boy was lonely. He almost considered letting him go...  
  
//No! Quatre is mine!//  
  
//But you're killing him.//  
  
//I love him!//  
  
//No you don't; you can't love him.//  
  
//...//  
  
//Besides, he seems to be having fun with Heero now.//  
  
//That guy is so dead!//  
  
//Don't interrupt; Quatre needs this and you know it.//  
  
Trowa gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tighter, trying to ignore the rest of the room.  
  
//I had no idea Quatre was this good!// Quatre was kissing Heero with a vigor Heero had never seen before. He was surprised to find that his tongue was actually getting tired. He needed to get away and breathe a little. Heero pulled away from Quatre and lay down on his back. Quatre immediately followed him and began nibbling on the flesh of his jaw and neck while he caught his breath. //Ow! Those teeth are sharp!// Quatre had bitten him, and he quickly turned his head to meet the boy's eyes. The normally calming cerulean blue eyes were wide with a wild lust. Heero's own eyes also widened, but with surprise and a hint of fear, not lust.  
  
Having successfully gotten Heero's attention, Quatre hastily pulled off the boy's tank top and wrapped his arms around his strong torso. He saw the astounded look in Heero's eyes and smiled, which had the immediate effect of making the boy squirm desperately.  
  
Heero had seen that smile upon Duo's lips many times before, but on Quatre's lips, complemented by his unsettlingly crazy eyes, it was downright terrifying. He struggled against Quatre, not wanting to be at the mercy of whatever was behind that smile, but he couldn't get away. Despite his deceptively frail appearance, Quatre was a warrior. He was more than strong enough to hold Heero down.  
  
Knowing he had the advantage, Quatre wasn't about to let Heero go. He held the boy tightly, stilling his restless movements, and the bent down to kiss him again. Heero's mouth was so tasty and warm... He wanted to go fast, to rape the captive mouth, but he couldn't. It was against his morals; so he tried hard to keep his tongue moving slowly. It seemed to be working; Heero was responding positively now, rather than fearing him.  
  
The tongue in Heero's mouth was gentler now, and he had time to appreciate just how sweet Quatre really was. The boy wore way too many clothes, though; he could feel Quatre's lithe body on top of him, wrapped around him even, but it wasn't the same. Both of his arms were incapacitated by Quatre. He was unable to pull any of the boy's clothing off, but he was certainly going to try. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth down to Quatre's collar to try and unbutton it with his teeth. As he worked on the button, an odd feeling passed through his body. He was unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching them. Heero momentarily forgot the button and craned his neck around to look at Trowa. He was still just standing there, eyes closed and hands clutching a gun, but he had an unusual air about him. Heero tried to shake the feeling Trowa was giving him, and convinced himself that they weren't being watched.  
  
Quatre frowned as he saw where Heero was looking. //Bad Heero... I've got to distract him.// Still on top of Heero, he sat up and began removing his shirt. The vest went first, that was easy, then, with skilled hands from years of wearing dressy cloths, he undid the buttons on his cuffs, collar, and down his shirt. He pulled the shirt off and set it aside. //That's better.// Quatre was relieved to have had an excuse to take the shirt off, it was really very uncomfortable. He lay back down upon Heero, recapturing his prize.  
  
//Much better.// Heero didn't mind being held down by Quatre now, his warm skin was comforting. He wrapped him arms around the boy and held him close, running his mouth along Quatre's now bare shoulder.  
  
Neither Duo nor Wufei cared in the least what the other three pilots were doing, they were having their own fun. Duo loved the taste of Wufei's mouth and adored the feel of Wufei's body on top of his. They were both exceptionally good kissers and complemented each other perfectly. Duo started batting at Wufei's tongue with his own, teasing the other boy. When he sensed Wufei had just about given up he relented, letting the tongues meet, Wufei's trying to wrap itself around Duo's and Duo's stroking the other tongue sensually. Then Duo recalled his tongue, bringing it back into his own mouth. Wufei's tongue wasted no time in taking pursuit, but rather than giving Wufei's tongue further reign of his mouth, Duo pushed the other tongue out and closed his mouth, biting down hard upon Wufei's lip. Wufei immediately jerked upward, freeing Duo's arms.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"Revenge," Duo's arms reached up and grabbed the Chinese boy, pulling him back down where Duo eagerly tended to his lip, licking every drop of blood off the injured lip and then holding it gently in his mouth while his tongue moved on to attack the mouth those lips guarded. Duo gripped the boy tightly as he kissed him, and managed to roll over, placing Wufei beneath him.  
  
Wufei let himself be pulled into Maxwell's clutches and even allowed Maxwell to capture his mouth while his hands strayed to the boy's waist. He slipped an arm under Maxwell's shirt and began stroking his back in time with the kiss. As Maxwell increased the movement of his tongue, so Wufei increased the speed and strength of his stroking, until his fingers were digging into Maxwell's back.  
  
Duo felt Wufei's hands on his back and decided he wanted that; he wanted to feel the warmth of living flesh beneath his fingers. The tank top was absolutely no challenge at all, so Duo dismissed it and decided to go straight for the pants.  
  
Wufei felt Maxwell's hands slide down his back and stop near his waist. //He's going for my belt!// Alarmed, Wufei decided he'd better do something quick; he couldn't let the American completely overpower him.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Authors Note: Ahh! Poor Duo and Wufei didn't get enough in this chapter! I'll have to make it up to them in the next one... I think I can finish this with just one more chapter. Review... I wanna hear your thoughts on the fic so far... tell me what you like/don't like so I can adjust my writing accordingly.  



	3. Climax and Ending

Pairings: Do you really want to know?  
  
Warnings: YAOI  
  
The word "satyrical" is an adjective describing excessive, often uncontrollable sexual desire in a male.  
  
Five Pilots, Together  
by Megkazul  
  
Chapter 3: Climax and Ending  
  
//No, Maxwell. You're not getting ahead of me.// Knowing that the best defense was a good offense, Wufei didn't even try to save his belt; he went for Maxwell's shirt instead.  
  
Duo felt around Wufei's waist until he figured out how to remove the belt. He got it off just as Wufei unzipped his shirt. Wufei's hands slipped under the shirt on either side of the zipper and pushed it over his shoulders.  
  
//That's better.// Wufei wrapped his arms around Maxwell's shoulders and held the boy close as he went in for a kiss. Maxwell's mouth was warm and sweet, his tongue eager and delicious. Wufei's pants were hanging loosely about his waist now, and Maxwell's hands slid past his waistband with ease. Wufei loved having Maxwell on top of him, loved the feel of Maxwell's hands on his body.  
  
Trowa gripped the gun, clinging onto it with all the strength he could funnel into that one hand. He fought to keep his rage under control. //I cannot, under any circumstances, kill Heero.// But his resolution was fading. He wanted to hurt the other pilot. //Quatre is mine! Heero has no right to...// Trowa opened his eyes and glared at the two pilots, fuming. //They look so happy lying there on the floor...// Trowa's fury increased by the second. He pushed away all thoughts of restraint and stalked over to the happy couple. He grabbed Quatre and hauled him up to his mouth, kissing Quatre savagely before the astonished blond had time to react. Trowa didn't dawdle long enough for Quatre to register what had happened. He pushed Quatre aside and kicked Heero, letting the full force of his anger meet with the boy's ribcage.  
  
Heero immediately sat up and scuttled backward, clutching his side and trying to stand up before Trowa kicked him again. He dodged the brunt of two more kicks and stood up, only to find the barrel of Trowa's gun embedded in his forehead. His eyes went wide with fear.  
  
Trowa's finger tightened around the trigger.  
  
"Trowa, please, don't hurt him," Quatre looked at the angry pilot pleadingly.  
  
Trowa momentarily forgot Heero as his gaze fell on Quatre, "He deserves to die. No one can take you from me."  
  
Quatre approached Trowa and wrapped his arms about the boy's neck. Trowa, still somewhat afraid of Quatre, stumbled backward in an attempt to escape.  
  
"Trowa..." Quatre sounded hurt, "why are you afraid of me?"  
  
"You... you're..." Trowa abruptly turned him head to avoid looking into Quatre's captivating blue eyes and his gaze returned to Heero, who was still standing where Trowa had left him, wearing nothing but his spandex. Trowa narrowed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Quatre possessively.  
  
"Heero... leave."  
  
Trowa glared at Heero, not taking his eyes off the other pilot until he was a safe distance away.  
  
Heero backed off, not wanting to challenge an enraged Trowa. Quatre had been good while he lasted, but Heero wasn't about to go near Trowa. He winced, clutching his side. //That guy can really kick! Ow...// Heero fell to his knees and stayed there, content to spend the rest of the afternoon suffering alone while he watched Trowa and Quatre making out. It didn't take long for them to get started.  
  
Trowa spun around and glared at Quatre. //He's gonna pay for betraying me!// Trowa dropped his gun and grabbed Quatre about the waist, holding the boy close and attacking his mouth.  
  
Quatre felt Trowa's jaws closing over his and decided he didn't care what was wrong with Trowa. All that mattered was pleasure; Heero had been a poor substitute for the his koi. Quatre took control of the kiss, sending a vigorous counterattack back to Trowa. He was hungry. Trowa hadn't let him feed in such a long time... Quatre pushed Trowa onto the floor and continued to kiss him while his fingers manipulated the bindings of Trowa's jeans.  
  
Trowa found his body burning with the intense emotions emitted from Quatre. It was overwhelming. To not have been able to feel, and then suddenly to be swarmed with the released emotions of a deprived lover? Like an unsuspecting boat before a breaking dam. He was drowning, but ohh, it felt so good!  
  
Quatre got the jeans unlatched and slipped his hands under Trowa's shirt while his legs worked to remove the loosened pants. He pushed the shirt up higher until he was forced to break the kiss, then he lowered his mouth to tend to Trowa's tasty chest while the shirt was going over Trowa's head.  
  
Trowa felt Quatre's tongue detach from his as Quatre pulled his clothing off, and he suddenly realized Quatre still wore pants. //I'll fix that...// It had been awhile since Trowa had 'helped' Quatre out of his cumbersome garments, but he still remembered how to do it.  
  
Heero felt the pain of his side burning still, and he nourished it, building into an unfocused loathing as he continued to watch the satyrical couple.  
  
Duo licked Wufei's lips teasingly as he observed the hatred radiating from Heero's body.  
  
"Maybe Heero needs a little cheering up?" Duo dipped his head down and began massaging Wufei's face with his mouth.  
  
"Yes," Wufei nuzzled closer to Maxwell, "we should help him."  
  
"Mmm..." Duo examined Heero's tense muscles as he continued wetting Wufei's face, "He's hot."  
  
Wufei turned his head and captured Maxwell's mouth in a long, scintillating kiss before sitting up, clutching a dazed Maxwell to his chest, "Come on; Heero's a sitting duck."  
  
Duo grinned and started pulling Wufei towards Heero. Upon reaching him, they separated, Wufei going to Heero's left flank and Duo to his right. Then, simultaneously, they closed in on their prey, capturing him with ease.  
  
Heero was completely absorbed in his own furious thoughts as he watched Trowa and Quatre's intense mating. He wasn't aware of Duo and Wufei until they had already claimed him. //What the...?// Not just one, but two strong bodies were pressed close to him. There wasn't an inch of Heero's body that wasn't in direct contact with the warm, smooth skin of his attackers. After a few seconds his brain registered their presence and he was able to identify them. Wufei, wearing nothing but a tank top, was crouched over his left side, hungrily running his tongue over Heero's lips, while Duo, in tight fitting black pants, was on his right, massaging Heero's back and nibbling on his neck. Heero didn't let himself be overwhelmed by all this, he took it on step at a time, first opening his mouth to allow Wufei's tongue in, and then wrapping his arm around Duo's waist to reclaim his stolen gun. He still had a lot of unfocused anger to dispose of though, and he managed to lay it on these two without too much trouble.  
  
Wufei gained access to Yuy's mouth, but before he could attack it, a tongue reached out to grab him. A fierce battle ensued, in which Wufei's tongue, for all its eagerness, was completely outmatched. Yuy's tongue fought with unprecedented efficiency, powered by the intensity of his emotions, and Wufei found his mouth raped clean within seconds.  
  
Duo had it a bit easier; Heero wasn't focusing as much attention on him, but he still found himself in Heero's clutches. Duo was enjoying the salty taste of Heero's skin in his mouth, but he quickly found himself struggling to breathe as Heero held him a little too tight. Heero's arm was strong; Duo was exhausting himself just trying to keep from being squeezed to death.  
  
Heero found himself to be the dominate figure in this three-way pairing, and it wasn't long before his attackers, limp and exhausted, fell asleep in his arms. Heero smiled with pleasure, his anger having dissipated, and lay down on top of the two boys, letting sleep overtake him.  
  
Elsewhere in the room, two more lovers, Trowa and Quatre, were still going at it.  
  
-Owari-  
  
Author's Note: Was that a great fic or what? I liked it... how about you? Review and tell me what you think!  



End file.
